


Too Late Now To Say Sorry

by Taco_Bell_Sunshine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 2 years later, Angst, M/M, Poor Keith, S6 alternate ending, Sheith Month, Why is this only 673 words, day 6-post Voltron, how do people do this, just going to set this here, sheithmonth2018, this honestly killed me to write, this is mainly keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taco_Bell_Sunshine/pseuds/Taco_Bell_Sunshine
Summary: What if s6 ended sadder. What if not everyone lived. This is if pidge was a few seconds too late. This is if the bayard was positioned differently.





	Too Late Now To Say Sorry

_ “Shiro please. you're my brother. I love you.”  _

 

_ “Just let go Keith. You don't have to fight anymore. By now the team is already gone. I saw to it myself.” _

 

_ Keith could feel a burning on his cheek. The pain was almost unbearable. He managed to grab his bayard and unleash his sword. But it was pointing towards Shiro. The pressure releases and Shiro falls to the side. Keith sits up. He had stabbed Shiro. _

 

_ “Shiro! Shiro NO!” _

 

“SHIRO!” Keith sits up gasping in his bed, tears running down his face. He curls up sobbing “Shiro..”

 

“Keith we need you on the deck.” The crackly voice of Kolivan comes through the speakers.

 

Wiping away his tears he gets dressed and walks out of his room. He was on the Blades base hidden in another pocket dimension. 

 

As he arrived on deck Kolivan turns to him “Lotor found another one of the rebel bases.”

 

Of course. It had been 2 deca-phoebs since Lotor gained unlimited access to the quintessence. Slowly he had been hunting down the rebels. “What base? What do we have left?”

 

“24 survivors. 4 ships and whatever they could fit on them. It was the Balmeran base. They are landing now.”

 

The Balmeran base?! Shit. That was where Matt was stationed! Keith runs to the hanger where ships were docking. It had been awhile since he had last talked to Matt. He had grown a lot closer to Shiro’s old friend and Pidge’s older brother in the past two years. 24 survivors from a base of 108 was not a lot. Matt would have been one of the last to board. The Balmeran base was mainly a refugee camp rather than a rebel base. People trying to escape the Galra. Keith watched and waited for any familiar face. Then there was one. Shay. He walks towards her where she was helping a small child off the ship. She looks up noticing Keith.

 

“He was captured.” She knew his question before he even asked it.

 

_ God dammit Matt. _

 

Matt knew several rebel bases. If they managed to get him to spill, they were all doomed. Even worse than that though was, besides the black lion, Matt was the last connection Keith had to Shiro.

 

“I'm sorry Keith.” Shay says, empathetic as always.

 

He nods and heads back inside. Kolivan was waiting for him.

 

“I know what you are thinking. But we do not have enough resources to do a rescue mission.”

 

“I know. It's what you always say.” Keith pushes past his commander and walks towards the east wing of the base.

 

He places his hand on the door. It scans and opens. There weren't very many who had access to this area. It was where the black lion was kept. Slav and Matt had built a charging station for her. He approaches the lion who immediately allows him in.

 

Sitting in the chair he stares out. He rarely came in here anymore. Only on missions where he absolutely had to. Otherwise it just hurt to much. Right now, He wanted that pain. Survivors guilt is what Slav called it; in the midst of his crazed ramblings. He remembered the fight. Between Shiro and him. He had nightmares about it almost nightly. Reminding him how he had been the only one walking away. How he killed his best friend. The love of his life. No one knew how the other paladins died except that it was because the castle exploded. Killing the paladin’s, his mother, Coran, Romelle and destroying the lions, the castle, and everyone and everything in the nearby sub-system. Shiro had killed them. Keith had been too careless to save him and was too late to save them.

 

Tears rolled down his cheeks. He was glad no one was there to see him cry. He knew he would eventually lose Shay and Kolivan. They would soon get news that Matt was dead because he had lost his usefulness. The universe was falling apart. And Keith was helpless in its destruction.


End file.
